Getting Away With It
Getting Away With It is a story written by Loco123456 Story Nelson was bringing the Sodor Construction Company's newest member, George the Steamroller, to his first job under his new owner Miss Jenny. "Travelling on the roads is much more enjoyable," chortled George as they went along their journey. Nelson was surprised; he'd never met any machine who disliked the rails. "Oh yes," went on George," if only there were no railways at all! Then I'd enjoy myself much more." Nelson was shocked at this comment. "I don't want to speak to him anymore," he thought crossly. But all the same, he knew that everyone has their own opinion, and that opinion must be respected. "Am I going too fast?" asked Nelson, trying to prove himself wrong. "Of course not! If you were, I'd be complaining!" Nelson chuckled. He was beginning to like George. They soon arrived at the site where the new barn was being built. George was rolling off the low-loader when Ned came chuffing by. "Ned! Watch out!" shouted Nelson. Ned stopped inches from George. "Sorry about that," apologized Ned. "Take your eyes off of your clumsy wheels and maybe you'll be more careful," snarled George. "Be nice to him," said Isobella who was arriving with supplies for the barn. George just whistled crossly and went to his first job, paving the new road to the farm. Each time George went to refuel, he would watch the other machines, and every time he'd find the others having to deal with Ned. Even George had to deal with him too as he went back to work. So he made a plan. George knew where Ned was working, so while no one was looking, George knocked over pallets of slate for the farmhouse, and the stack of lumber for the barn. No one noticed this until Ned rolled over the knocked over slate. "Ned, you'll have to return to the yard," said Miss Jenny sternly. "We can't deal with machines who aren't paying attention." "Yes Ma'am." "But it's not his fault," protested Isobella. "George must have done it! He disliked Ned from the moment he met him!" "Isobella! We don't know who knocked over the slate, so we can't punish anyone. But Ned broke the slate, and because of this, he will be punished for breaking them. Now please go and fetch some more from the Blue Mountain Quarry." "Yes Ma'am." Isobella is very protective of her friends, but she is also a lorry who doesn't like to get dirty. She tried to speed up the loading of the slate pallets onto her flatbed. But Merrick wouldn't listen. Once they were loaded, she sped as fast as she could back to the site. But along the way, her brakes began to stop working. She skidded around a corner and found she couldn't stop! Bulgy was coming towards her. He screeched to a halt with his bumper barely missing Isobella as she came off the road. "Crazy lorry!" sneered Bulgy as he continued on his way. Isobella was upset. She was now in trouble. She understood right then and there why George hadn't been punished. "No one saw him...No one heard him...But I'll be seen on my side in the ditch." From that day on, she wouldn't immediately blame others again, proof or none. Characters * Nelson * George * Miss Jenny * Ned * Merrick * Isobella * Bulgy Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Stories Category:Writings